Hitherto, there has been performed an operation of subjecting web-shaped base material, for example, a plastic film to inkjet printing with an aqueous ink by an inkjet printer (Patent Document 1).
Further, when such web-shaped base material is used in packages for articles and food, the web-shaped base material subjected to lamination is generally used (Patent Document 2).
In the related art, only printing is performed on a printing line for subjecting a web-shaped base material to printing by a printing machine, and only lamination is performed on a lamination line for subjecting the web-shaped base material to lamination. Therefore, at the time of manufacturing a package, it is required to transfer the package from one manufacturing line to another manufacturing line.
In recent years, various limited items, such as area-limited items and time-limited items, have come to be sold in many cases, and it is required to manufacture packages having various kinds of package designs in small quantity. In manufacturing of packages having various kinds of package designs in small quantity, when the packages are manufactured by transferring the packages from one manufacturing line to another manufacturing line and operating each of the manufacturing lines, there is a problem in that the rate of cost, such as manufacturing cost and facility cost, with respect to items increases.
Further, for printing while continuously conveying a printing base material, there may be employed a scan system and a single-pass system. Of those, the single-pass system is more suitable for high-speed printing because the single-pass system does not require scanning. A single-pass system inkjet printer is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 3. However, when printing is performed at a printing speed of about 15 m/min, there is a problem in that ink flow and color blurring caused by insufficient drying of an ink, color mixing during multicolor printing, and the like occur, which results in a problem in that it is difficult to increase the printing speed.